It is frequently desirable to suppress radio noise interference emanating from the ignition system of an internal combustion engine. One such arrangement is described in the referenced publication, German Patent Disclosure Document No. DE-OS 31 36 745 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,491, issued Oct. 9, 1984, in which a reduction in radio noise interference, radiated from the ignition system, and particularly the distributor system, is obtained. Further decrease in interfering or noise radiation is still desirable, particularly to reduce interference with radio receivers, television receivers, or other radio equipment which is positioned in the vicinity of the ignition system for an internal combustion engine, for example installed in a motor vehicle. In accordance with the disclosure, a central contact terminal plate on the rotor of the distributor is connected to a peripheral distributor electrode over a noise suppression or interference suppression resistor. It is comparatively difficult to make such a connection easily, inexpensively and reliably, and to place a noise suppression resistor on or in the rotor of the distributor.